


Bettgeflüster

by farbenweberin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbenweberin/pseuds/farbenweberin
Summary: Abends im Schlafsaal: "Unser kleiner Bücherwurm ist unglücklich, Tatze! Was können wir dagegen tun?" Er erhob sich von seinem Nachtlager, das Kissen in seiner rechten Hand haltend. "Krone, du hast recht, er hatte eine Abreibung verdient!"just boys having fun





	Bettgeflüster

Die Nacht hatte ihre Schatten schon lange über das Schloss gelegt und doch durchdrang ein leises Flüstern den Raum, der vier ältesten Schüler im Gryffindorturm. Drei junge Männer saßen auf ihren Betten. An Schlaf dachte keiner von ihnen. Peter war in diesen Winterferien zurück zu seinen Eltern gegangen. Doch Sirius, James und Remus hatten sich entschlossen, die Ruhe dazu zu benutzen sich auf ihre UTZ-Prüfung vorzubereiten.

Allerdings hatte Sirius, sich und James Bibliothekverbot eingehandelt, weshalb Remus die Bücher mit in das Gemeinschaftszimmer gebracht hatte. Doch anstatt zu lernen hatten die beiden größten Störenfriede sich dazu entschieden, Stinkbomben vor dem Feuer explodieren zu lassen. Das machte ein Lernen dort unten natürlich völlig unmöglich. Daher hatte sich Remus nach oben in den Schlafraum zurückgezogen. Aber auch hier war nicht ungestört, denn Sirius und James konnten, so gut sie im Zaubern auch waren, nicht mit Luftblasen-Zauber vor den Augen lesen.

"Ach Moony jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an."

"Diesen netten Nebeneffekt hättet ihr vielleicht bedenken sollen, bevor ihr... !"

James lachte verschmitzt. "Unser kleiner Bücherwurm ist unglücklich, Tatze! Was können wir dagegen tun?" Er erhob sich von seinem Nachtlager, das Kissen in seiner rechten Hand haltend.

"Krone, du hast recht, er hatte eine Abreibung verdient!"

Und ohne weitere Vorwarnung stürzten sich die Beiden auf den völlig hilflosen Remus, der noch versuchte seine geliebten Bücher in Sicherheit zu bringen.

" Das werdet ihr..." doch ein Kissen traf Remus am Kopf, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte.

"Ihr sollt nicht..." Klatsch

"Ihr könnt doch nicht... " Klatsch

"Aua... hört auf" Remus duckte sich unter einem fliegenden Kissen hindurch und warf sich mit seiner ganzen Kraft gegen Sirius Beine. Der große, schlanke Junge schaute einen Augenblick lang verwirrt hinunter, bevor er sein Gleichgewicht verlor und zurück auf sein Bett fiel. Remus krabbelte unter den weiteren Attacken James auf Sirius Bauch und versuchte dessen Hände festzuhalten.

"Du kommst hier nicht weg", lachte er höhnisch doch er hatte Sirius Füße außer acht gelassen, die sich nun von hinten um Remus Körper klammerten und ihm die Luft abdrückten.

"Sirius, nein..." keuchte er hilflos.

Rumms, James hatte das Kissen zu Boden fallen lassen und sich stattdessen unter lautem Krachen auf Sirius geschmissen.

"Was... ?"

Remus griff nach James Haaren während sich die Klammer von Sirius Beinen verstärkte. Unter lautem Poltern fiel das Kneul aus raufenden Jungen zu Boden.

"Autsch, mein Bein, KRONE RUNTER!"

"Hey nicht, Moony LASS LOS!"

"Lass du doch los, Sirius nein NICHT BEIßEN!"

"Dann geh doch endlich runter!"

"Ich kann nicht... Krone, aua, Autsch!"

Unter Ächzen und Stöhnen schafften es die drei endlich, sich aus ihren Verrenkungen zu befreien. Keuchend saßen sie gegen Remus Bett gelehnt.

"Ihr... habt... sie... doch... nicht... mehr... alle... beisammen", stammelte Remus hilflos, zog sich hoch und liess sich erschöpft auf seine Matratze zurück fallen.

"Na ja," grinste James, "immerhin kannst du jetzt besser einschlafen" Er erhob sich.

"Verdammt! TATZE, dass gibt nen ganz schönen Abdruck." James hielt seinen Arm ins Mondlicht. " Was wird Lily dazu sagen?"

"Das du ne nette Nacht gehabt hast, was sonst... !" Sirius verdrehte die Augen und versuchte vorsichtig sein Bein zu belasten, auf das James eben gefallen war.

"Ach ja, ne nette Nacht? So, so! Dann wollen wir das mal fortsetzten!" James liess sich neben Remus aufs Bett sinken.

"Rück mal!"

"Was soll..." aber bevor Remus seinen Protest abgeben konnte, hatte sich Sirius große Hand über seinen Mund gelegt und ihn zur Seite gerollt.

James zog die Decke über die drei Freunde.

"Dein Bett ist viel zu kurz Moony", Sirius liess seine Beine heraus baumeln.

"Mhhh, musst du halt die Beine einziehen, hey nicht so, autsch." Sirius Beine hatten sich um Remus geschlungen.

"Stell dich nicht so an!" , murmelte James und legte seinen Arm um Remus Oberkörper.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man hier die Sterne sehen kann?" Die drei blickten aus dem Fenster, der Himmel über ihnen war Wolkenfrei.

 

Ein Licht erhellte das Turmzimmer für einige Sekunden. Die Blicke der Freunde folgten dem Stern der vom Himmel fiel in einem ehrfürchtigen Schweigen.

"Wusstet ihr, dass Sternschnuppen Wünsche erfüllen können?"

James blickte zu Sirius hinüber.

"Ja, aber es ist unmöglich einen Wunsch dreimal zu wiederholen, bis dahin ist sie längst erloschen..."

"Wisst ihr," Remus drehte sich auf den Rücken, "Wünsche erfüllen sich nicht deshalb, weil ihr es euch wünscht, sondern weil ihr an euch arbeitet." Er seufzte schwer und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und flüsterte so leise, dass keiner der beiden es hören konnte.

"Wer braucht schon Sterne, deren Licht bereits erloschen ist, wenn wir sie entdecken können, wenn es Menschen wie euch gibt."


End file.
